forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paelinn
| formerhomes = | race = Drow | occupation = | class1e = | class2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | sex = Female | age = | ageyear = | alignment = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }}Paelinn was a female drow and a divine seeker of Kiaransalee who resided in the Undying Temple in Maerimydra. Description Attractive, tall, and slim, Paelinn was a young drow with striking emerald eyes and a delicate but angled face. She kept her yellow-white hair in a tight pulled-back bun. Typically she wrapped herself in a voluminous black piwafwi and kept the hood of the cloak up over her head. Personality A proactive drow, Paelinn preferred to take the initiative in most situations and was a highly tactical thinker. As an avid devotee of Kiaransalee, she often sought the most effective and efficient way of harming her enemies. She was not above executing a defeated foe or retreating if a fight turned against her. Abilities Paelinn was a rogue possessed of extraordinary grace and moved elegantly and almost entirely silently. This was further enhanced by her magical silent moves studded leather and fine gloves of dexterity. In combat, she combined her phenomenal agility with her tactical mind to unleash devastatingly timed attacks in a whirling dervish, all the while tumbling and maneuvering into new positions. Notably, Paelinn was highly trained in the arts of a divine seeker of Kiaransalee. Imbued with powers from her deity above and beyond those of an ordinary mortal, Paelinn could call upon a number of abilities. She had the uncanny ability to locate objects or creatures from a great distance and thwart all manner of glyphs. Furthermore, Kiaransalee helped ward Paelinn and gave her a protection against all manner of effects and even grievous injury. Possessions Complementing her stealthy and deadly fighting style was a voluminous black piwafwi and silent moves ''studded leather armor'', both of which helped her move about almost imperceptibly. Furthermore, she wielded a thin rapier of wounding that the merest nick from could cause unending bleeding. In addition, Paelinn wore a set of slippers of spider climbing that let her reach hiding spots an ordinary person couldn't. From there she could use her hand crossbow, tipped with either deathblade or drow poison to deadly or debilitating effect. Alongside her professional armaments, Paelinn was outfitted with a set of gloves that enhanced her dexterity, a ring of protection +2, an amulet of natural armor +2 and a number of healing potions; all of which helped to give her an edge in a variety of situations. Additionally, Paelinn was afforded a great amount of luxury, owing to her station as a divine seeker of Kiaransalee. In the Undying Temple, her chamber was decorated with numerous finely crafted ornaments and furniture. Most notable among these was a portable shrine that Paelinn possessed, it depicted a triptych of her goddess, Kiaransalee; the leader of the goddess's cult in Faerûn, Larynda Telenna; and the divine champion, Gurdren Myrinn. Category:Rogues Category:Divine seekers Category:Divine seekers of Kiaransalee Category:Drow Category:Females Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Inhabitants of the Undying Temple Category:Inhabitants of Castle Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants